The Militia
How it works By requesting to be under the protection of the =RSS=, you will automatically be 'conscripted' into the =RSS= Reserves Militia for that particular server. When you become apart of the community, you'll need to pull your weight in some aspects. This will include being posted on guard some times, having to help lay traps, protect a fellow solo base from CLANS, '''solo v solo raiding is entirely fine, just don't be suprised if a neighbour comes to help the bloke you're attempting to raid. The difference between the Active & Reserves Militia is that the Active are volunteering to be placed in that position and must be dedicating a lot of their time to the community, where as the reserves only need to come when it is required of them. The active militia players are issued everything they need to be able to fight off clans from weapons to medical items and are paid to do so. They receive actual payment of resources for compensation. Wait, I thought you said I could still be a solo? Yes, you live in your own house, you do what you wish, you raid who you wish, we only ask of you for a few small things in return. Don't think you're not compensated for this either! Majority of the time, you'll be doing your own thing, only on some occasions do we ask for assistance if you're just a reservist. What it does "A '''militia is generally an army or some other type of fighting unit that is composed of non-professional fighters, citizens of a nation or subjects of a state or government who can be called upon to enter a combat situation" - Wiki The Militia acts to be engaged in defensive capacity, to protect the =RSS= community, its territory, property, and laws. In essence, the militia is there to protect Solo's from other groups who are disadvantaging the fair play that the solos want. Sure you can join a clan, be forced to share your shit that you got with everyone or you can be greedy, keep your shit while being able to defend yourself with the help of friends who wont take your shit unfairly by using large numbers. We fight fire with fire. Clans have large numbers, and so will we to protect our interests. Although clans have the ability to use numbers, superior fighting skills due to communication and training. We act via Guerilla Warfare. We use tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional clan allowing us the upper hand. We often use traps, landmines, explosives and other stealthy measures to fight off enemy clans instead of conventional warfare, this is due to our limited ability compared to theirs. At the end of the day, we are not an aggressive force and are peaceful unless one of our protected members is harmed with hard evidence of a clan raid. Compensation The more things you do for the community while being apart of this militia and protecting our territory from clans, you'll be awarded a whole lot of things from weapons, resources, components, clothing and tools. The Reserves are compensated, just not as much as the volunteers aka actives. The more you commit to the community, the more you'll move up and be provided with better payment for longer service and commitment. Backstory For any of you people who have a knowledge, at least even a little on the League of Nations, you know why they failed to prevent World War 2. A large factor, was not having an army. How do you expect the organization who is there to protect nations with peace to enforce these rules without any power? All they did was yell at the Nazi's. Well lucky for you, the founders of =RSS= paid attention in history class while some of you were too busy thinking about mischievous ways to get back at the clan for taking all your hemp. So, how is it that we enforce these rules upon clans? How is the United Nations able to tell powerful nations like Russia, to back down. They have a voice and power. We, the solos for too long have been trolled, griefed and attacked by large bodies of players and now, we make our voice heard. We have the ability through =RSS= to speak and have that power. There are so many solo players, more than clans I would imagine but the voices of these solo players, have been dragged out as they are not united. What would happen if Solo's could maintain being Solo's but use unity to an advantage? The RSS. With that back story, how are we able to claim and protect the solo players? You've heard the ability to use our voices like the United Nations but what about their army?